Pieces
by Daniel-Daz
Summary: Robin and Inigo are preparing for Morgan's special person! With Chrom's family coming over for dinner, it shouldn't be a hassle, right? Actually, I think not. Well, enjoy! :D (Won't spoil a lot.)


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem series. I think Nintendo does. :)**_

* * *

 **Robin and Inigo's House. 4:30 PM.**

Today was the day. Inigo and Robin's son finally found a girl. Morgan had told them a few days ago that he "found he truly found the only one for him." Inigo found out that he also copied his phrase that he said to Robin when he proposed. He found out where Morgan got his word choice, and he was proud of that. Then, Morgan told them that he was going to show her to them this evening. Of course, Inigo was impressed at how he was able to woo the ladies (the future children). Still, they were ecstatic as to who it was. Inigo had a reputation before of wooing ladies and failing, until he met Robin. Nobody knew why or even how the tactician fell for his charms. But they were a happy family. Inigo would drone on and on about how lucky he was to get Robin. He even got her before the other future boys made any move. Whenever people would ask how they met, he would speak the story proudly and state "it was a miracle to find such a gorgeous woman." All that aside, back to the action at hand. Robin was preparing dinner when something happened that made her stop.

"Inigo!" She shouted.

"My love, what's wrong?" Inigo said as he walked in the kitchen.

"We ran out of ingredients for the deserts. I think I forgot a few ingredients." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, just tell me what you need and I'll be back soon. Leave it up to ol' Inigo!" He said.

"Ok, I need strawberries, blueberries, and milk from the market, dear." She replied back.

"Ok, honey! I'll be back." He said, but he had an accident.

"Whoops!" He said as he tripped on something.

"What happened!?" Robin said as she saw what happened to his husband.

"Love, I think Morgan left one of his little traps for you." Inigo said as he noticed a string on the ground that was carefully placed.

"Oh. Don't mind his traps. He is trying to beat my tactical mind." She said and pointed to her head.

"Well, it really hurt. But that is Morgan." Inigo said.

Right as Inigo headed out the door to fetch Robin's ingredients, someone opened their door. Inigo was hit as the man who entered was the unexpected. Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse, had came into their house.

"Robin, are you available?" Chrom asked. Robin was so engrossed in cooking that she didn't notice that Chrom entered.

"Ouch..." the voice said below him.

"Huh? Inigo, what are you doing there?" Chrom asked.

"Um, nothing. Gotta go! Bye!" Inigo said as he rushed outside to get Robin's ingredients.

"Er, ok then." Chrom said, confused as to what happened.

"Chrom, is that you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I have a question for you. Is it okay if Sumia and I join you for dinner? We got a lot of catching up to do." Chrom said, hoping for a yes.

"Um, Morgan's special lady is coming over and we were supposed to meet him today." She said. "But I suppose you could join us."

"Thanks, Robin. It has been a long time. Well, see you soon." Chrom said.

"Yeah, see you soon." She said to herself.

* * *

 **Sumia and Chrom's Palace. 4:50 PM.**

With that settled, Chrom returned to the Palace as he came to bring the news. He had something on his mind lately. Cynthia said she had a special "heroic" meeting she needed to attend to, and couldn't be with them to the family dinner. He was saddened, but she must of had her reasons. Nonetheless, he was going to have a relaxing night talking. Chrom and Robin were like brother and sister, so it was considered family. Right? Also who was Cynthia meeting up with? All of his trail of thoughts were interrupted as he made his way to the Palace and into their room.

"Love, what did they say?" Sumia asked as she spotted him.

"A yes, dear." He replied.

"YES! I know it has been a long time, but we need to catch up!" She said to no one in particular.

"Ok. Well, we better get ready. Time flies when you have fun." Chrom stated.

"Ooohhhh, I wonder what I'll wear!" She said as she looked at her clothes.

As she was going to get ready, Lucina entered. She wondered what was all the commotion about, so she was going to ask.

"Mother, what is happening? Why are you excited?" Lucina asked, hoping to find answers.

"Lucina! You need to prepare! We are going to Robin and Inigo's house for dinner!" Sumia answered, clearly full of enthusiasm.

"Yes, mother. Could I ask why are we going to be there?" She asked.

"We are going to catch up with them. It has been a long tome since we came there and talked about something that isn't strategy." Sumia said.

"Ok mother, I'll go prepare now." Lucina said, excited to spend time with Inigo. They were friends, and Inigo was always the positive person that uplifted (mostly) everyone's spirits.

"Ok, Lucina. Don't wear anything ugly!" Sumia replied, cheerfully.

*sigh* "Woman and their clothing, I'll never understand." Chrom said to himself when Lucina and Sumia were out of earshot.

"What was that?" Sumia asked.

"Er, nothing! Just deciding what I should dress up in!" He said.

"Nice save, dastard." He said to himself as he started to get ready.

* * *

 **Ylisstol market. 4:55 PM.**

Inigo was at the market in Ylisstol. He was astounded of how the city's marketplace has grown. He looked in awe at how Exalt Chrom and Queen Sumia managed to grow the market. He thought it must of been Morgan's help with paperwork, since he took the job as Chrom's Grandmaster after the war with Grima ended. Still, he was amazed at how a year can shape up the whole kingdom. He then remembered that he needed the ingredients for Robin's dessert as quickly as possible. All the girls recognized him, but he had Robin now. He would never dream of leaving her. He came to the fruits stand as he saw what he was looking for.

"Um, sir. May I get 2 pounds of strawberries and blueberries?" Inigo asked.

"Sure thing, sonny. That'll be 8 pieces of mighty fine gold, sir." The merchant said and raised out his palm.

"Ok, wait a second." He said as he brought out the money and put it in his palm.

"Thank you for doing business, young man!" He said as he gave the fruits to Inigo.

"You, too." He muttered as he left.

Now, for the milk. Inigo didn't have a clue as to why Robin needed fruits and milk. She told him she was going to make a drink called a "milkshake." Inigo wasn't too fond of the recipe, but he stuck to it. The problem he had, where was he to find the milk? He hasn't been here for a while and new things have happened. How was he going to do it?

"I guess I'll have to find it myself." inigo said to himself. "For Robin."

He walked from aisle to aisle, no milk to be found. He swore he saw something white, but it was just a cow. He was going to go to the stand, but something greatly interrupted him. He saw a blue pigtailed woman with a orange-haired kid. He couldn't believe what he saw. Could he be Morgan's mystery woman? He decided to spy on them, his curiosity got the best of him. He heard a bit of their conversation before remembering what Robin's task. He was truly mind-blown of what he heard.

"Because I missed the old you! The crazy girl with all the speeches and moves! So others won't get it. So what!? They were all still concerned for you. But me? I missed the old you. You, Cynthia! I think you're really awesome and cool! Morgan said to her, pouring his heart out.

"Oh Morgan..." She said until Morgan continued.

"I love your energy, Cynthia! I love your heroic nature! I...I love YOU! Morgan said to her, without missing a beat.

"...You what!?" Cynthia said back.

Inigo had ran out to make sure he couldn't of been caught. He found out Morgan's mystery love! He chose Cynthia! Royalty! His mind told him that Chrom is protective, and Inigo wanted to protect his son. His mind also told him that he needed to man up and face Chrom. He could understand that he was intimidating, but Morgan can handle it, right? Surely, Chrom will understand Morgan and give his blessing. Right? He then noticed, he needed the milk. His walking had led him to the milk stand. He was finally going to go back.

"Ma'am, can I buy a gallon of milk?" Inigo asked, politely and free of flirtatious intent.

"Yessir, just 3 gold bats will do." The merchant replied.

"Ok, here you go." He gave the bars needed.

"Thank you, sir." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied. He didn't bother to add anything, he needed to return home.

"Don't worry Robin, I'm coming home!" Inigo said to himself. He was excited to see his lovely wife.

* * *

 **OLDER Lucina's Room. 5:10 PM.**

Today was an exhausting day for Morgan. First he had to do the paperwork for Ylisse. It was a huge stack of paper, but he got it done with Chrom's help and encouragement from Cynthia. Then, he ate breakfast, more paperwork, and finally lunch. After that, he met up with Cynthia. He proposed to her, and she gladly accepted his proposal. He was happy to finally get her (with a lot of tips from his dad himself), and he was happy with the woman of his dreams at his side. he was making his way to Lucina's room, not Lucy's. He needed her blessing with their relationship. He really didn't want a taste of Lucina's wrath (Gods know what would happen if he hurt Cynthia) and Chrom's wrath too (he would surely be dead by the Falchion itself). The orange-haired boy finally made his way to Lucina's door.

*knock* *knock* *knock* Morgan knocked nervously.

Lucina opened her door. "Hi Morgan. Do you need anything at this hour?" She asked.

"Um... I need to tell you something. Inside your room, please. Morgan said sheepishly.

"Ok, if it really is that necessary Morgan." She said, curious as to what he wanted.

He went in her room and shut the door. he laid on the ground while Lucina was on her bed.

"So..." Morgan started.

"So...?" Lucina said.

"Ok. So I have been spending time with... Cynthia for a-ah while now." Morgan said, with a few stumbles.

"Ok. And...?" Lucina said, waiting for him to continue.

"I need to ask you something. But promise you won't her me or tell your parents, okay?" Morgan said with a nervous grin.

"Ok, then. I promise. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what is going on." Lucina said, dying to here what he was going to say.

"Okay... I need yo-your blessing..." He said, bracing himself for what may come next. He stopped there, nervously smiling.

"For what?" Lucina said. "Please continue."

"I need your blessing for me and Cynthia's relationship! I know that you may not like it, but we love each other! Oh, please don't kill me. Please.." Morgan said as he rushed what came out of his mouth.

"..." Lucina was breathless. She was wondering where Cynthia was. They were supposed to test Falchion to see if she was worthy. She also needed to process the fact that her little sister was in a relationship. She thought Cynthia didn't have time for boys. Apparently, she was wrong. She promised she wouldn't hurt Morgan. She calmed down, took a lot of deep breaths, and set her mind straight. She knew Morgan would never intentionally hurt Cynthia, so she was sure that Morgan was the best choice for her little sister.

"Er, Lucina?" Morgan asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well..." Lucina started. She noticed Morgan tense up as soon as she started speaking.

"I am very proud for you two. I trust you will take care of her, right?" Lucina said to him with not a lot of emotion.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Morgan said and nodded.

"But..." She said.

*gulp* "But...?" Morgan asked.

"You know the consequences if I see her coming up to me or my parents. If she is crying, complaining, or hurt by you, do you know what happens?" Lucina said as she turned to over-protective sister mode. She didn't want to let go of Cynthia THAT fast, but if he hurt her in anyway possible...

"I will get slain by Falchion, right? Heh heh.."Morgan asked, pretty scared as to what happens.

"Good. You know." She said as she unsheathed her Parallel Falchion.

"Wh-what? I thought you said I would never hurt her and all that, right? I promise! Just please don't hurt me, gods please." Morgan said. She turned him into a nervous wreck.

"I am just showing you the consequences." She said, but couldn't keep her face straight. She grinned, then laughed at Morgan.

"Wh-what's so funny!?" Morgan asked, blushing. He was embarrassed and curious as to why Lucina started laughing.

"You should have seen your face! The expression... priceless!" Lucina said. Inigo taught her to smile more often, and laughing at his son was definitely one of those moments.

"Hey!" Morgan said to her, now just clueless as to why she did that. The, they heard something coming in the distance.

"Morgan, out! My Father and Mother are coming. I hear their footsteps!" She said to him. She really didn't want him dead.

"Ah gods! There coming! Gotta run, thanks Lucina for the blessing!" Morgan said as he zoomed out of her room. He needed to fetch Cynthia before he went to his house to introduce her to his parents.

"Hm.. that boy.." Lucina wondered aloud before picking out the perfect dress.

"Mother! Is this decent to wear?" She said to her when Sumia came into her room.

"Oh gods..." Sumia said as she saw how horrific it looked.

* * *

 **Robin and Inigo's House. 5:21 PM.**

Inigo ran home to his and Robin's shared home. He came in.. with ingredients in hand.

"Honey, I'm home!" He announced.

"Good. My guess is that you met a pretty lass and flirted, right?" She loved to tease about Inigo's exploits before he met her.

"Hey! That isn't funny! I have you now, dear." He said. He really didn't like getting teased.

"Ok, okay. So, did you bring the ingredients?" She asked.

"Yes, here love." He gave her the ingredients.

"Thank you so much. Here is your reward." She kissed him straight on his lips.

"Eh-heh. Well, I best be getting ready now."

"Ok, dear." She replied.

She was making a milkshake for the guests. She was quite the cook as she enhanced her skills. She was the cooking mama and was proud to wear that title. She already cooked the bear and the pig. She made potato soup (Morgan's favorite) and prepped the house so it was presentable. Her day was productive as ever.

* * *

 **Sumia and Chrom's Family. 6:00 PM. Dinner time!**

The family were riding on a carriage to their home. It was two stories and it fulfilled what they needed. They were riding on it for 30 minutes until they made it. But on the carriage, they had an interesting conversation. Lucina didn't talk as she knew what her parents were talking about.

"Chrom, have you heard the rumors going on?" Sumia asked.

"Um, what rumors?" Chrom asked, confused.

"The rumors that Robin's son had finally found a girl!" She said to him. Sumia was always engrossed in romances and romance novels. She and Robin were friends, so she treated Morgan with a lot of care and love.

"Really? That's nice, I guess." Chrom said. he was uninterested in the topic at hand. He wasn't that nosy in other people's personal lives.

"You want to bet who she is?" Sumia said to him.

"Um, what will the prize be?" Chrom asked. He was worried at what would happen.

"If I win, we get to have a special moment in the bedroom. If you win, I'll take up your court duties for a day. Deal?" Sumia said. She was determined to get that moment.

"That is interesting." Chrom said, with his face red. "But if we both lose?"

"Then nothing happens!" She said.

"Deal." Chrom said. He said that to deal with his wife's antics.

"I pick Severa. I see him talking a lot with him this week. Pretty intimate, if you ask me." Sumia said. She was keeping track of the relationships, even after the war.

"I'll take a dip and say Noire." Chrom said.

"Oooh, Tharja and Donnel's daughter." Sumia said. "I am sure he wouldn't pick our two girls."

"Yeah. If he did... he is dead. But I doubt it." Chrom said as he slung an arm around Sumia.

"Yeah. But I want grandkids!" Sumia said, laughing.

"I'm too young for that, Sumia!" Chrom said.

And there was Lucina. She would never get tired of her parent's antics.

"Heh. You guys are both wrong..." Lucina said with a smile while watching her parents. She sighed, imagining what Chrom would do to Morgan. She worried, since he brought his Falchion with him.

"Oh gods..." Lucina muttered.

* * *

 **Dinner at Robin and Inigo's House. 6:15 PM.**

Time flew as they got ready. They cleaned the house a bit, and fixed an extra room in case. They were ready for the guests.

*ding* *dong* The door bell rang.

Robin answered the door. "Chrom? Sumia? Lucina? Where is Cynthia?" Robin asked.

"Cynthia is occupied at the moment." Chrom said. "She is busy with a meeting of sorts."

"Oh well. I'm glad you guys were able to come!" Robin said with a smile.

"Guys. Take a seat." Inigo said as he pulled in the chairs for them. He received a "thank you" from each of them.

"Wow, cooked bear! My favorite!" Chrom said as he was digging in.

"Wow, Robin! Your cooking really did improve for the better!" Sumia said.

"Eh heh. Thank you." Robin replied.

Prior to the adults talking, Inigo and Lucina were having a private chat of their own.

"Inigo, have you heard of Morgan's special person?" Lucina asked, he really needed to know.

"Yeah, it's..." Inigo didn't finish his sentence as the adults looked towards him for a bit.

"Cynthia." they both whispered.

"My father will beat him up." Lucina bluntly said to him.

"I know, your over-protective dad." Inigo said back.

While they were talking, little did everyone know that Morgan was knocking.

* * *

*knock* *knock*

Robin got up from her seat and opened the door. "Morgan?" Robin asked as she opened the door.

"Mother, I came to introduce the person of my dreams." Morgan said proudly.

"That's my boy!" Inigo said, full of pride. His son definitely followed in his footsteps.

"Oh... hello?" Chrom said.

"C'mon, bring in your special someone." Sumia said. Lucina was just watching Morgan's reaction.

"Alright..." Morgan said. His face turned deathly pale when he realized that Chrom's family was in the room. He didn't even tell him of their relationship!

Soon... Cynthia entered the room. Everyone's face was dumbfounded and confused, except Lucina and Inigo's faces. They saw this coming.

* * *

"M-morgan why..." Chrom said coldly, getting up from his seat.

"Chrom... stop!" Sumia said as she tried to stop him, but her attempts ended in failure.

"F-father, he had my approval!" Lucina shouted to him.

"Oh, please. Just let my little boy grow up!" Inigo said to him, desperate of keeping his son alive.

"What is happening right now?" Robin said. She just wanted to have a nice dinner and now Chrom is on the hunt for a certain Ylisse Grandmaster.

"Father! We love each other! Just don't..." Cynthia said, hoping her father would back down.

"Uh-oh. That's my cue." Morgan said as he ran out the house, panicking.

"MORGAN! YOU AREN'T COME HOME IN PERFECT CONDITION, DASTARD!" Chrom shouted as he started chasing him, Falchion in hand. He soon caught the attention of the Shepherds and the future children.

"C'mon Chrom! You better impress the Teach!" Vaike shouted loudly to him.

"Anyone! Who will win? My grandson or Chrom? I'll take any bets in sweet bonbons or gold pieces!" Gaius shouted as people started placing bets.

"Hot damn! Chrom is really chasing after the boy? What a dastard!" Sully said, laughing her butt off.

"Chrom is chasing him. Robin wouldn't like that..." Tharja said, wondering if she should cast a hex to stop Chrom.

The rest of the Shepherds were either chanting Chrom's name while whistling or Morgan's name. Most of the Shepherds actually wanted to see some action, while the future children were more concerned for Morgan. He was their friend and they wanted to help him. Unfortunately, none of them even wanted to face Chrom's wrath. So they just sent their words of encouragement.

"DASTARD! COME HERE!" Chrom said as he almost got him.

"Please! I got Lucina's approval! I'm sure Sumia would like grandkids, right!?" Morgan said, trying to reason with him.

"I WILL NOT FAIL!" Chrom shouted as he tackled Morgan to the ground. He then just punched him in the face out of blind rage. His punch was later his way of saying "I approve." He felt horrible after he realized what he done to the poor boy.

"N-no... ugh." Morgan said as he was unconscious due to Chrom.

"Gods.." Chrom said as he stared in horror.

The rest of the Shepherds were cheering as this event had reached it's falling action from the climax. Now, they left the scene and gone back to doing... what they were doing before the event started. Gaius was celebrating with sweets while Teach would challenge his rival again after the event.

The family in the house was laughing at the two men. They would never let Chrom OR Morgan live this down. One of the vivid memories for the royal family.

 __ **THE END!**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello! This is my second one-shot, featuring my second OTP. -(M!Morgan x Cynthia)- I really had a lot of fun writing this! I was developing this story little at a time, but I think it paid off. Also, please review if I messed up or did a good job. Constructive criticism is always better, so I can improve my writing as time goes on. Well, see ya whenever I make another fic. Have a nice day and enjoy your day! :DD :D :) (Spoilers: Probably a Male Morgan harem fanfiction. NOT A ONE-SHOT!)


End file.
